Repeat
by mikaelsongirls24
Summary: (3-14) The Mikaelson ball becomes the epicenter of one strange thing...the day repeating until they can find the solution to stop it. Elejah, Kennett, Klaroline and Stebekah
1. Chapter 1

Repeat

It was the morning of the ball and the song 'tik tok' blasted through the manor. Elijah knew it was coming from Rebekah's room and Klaus groaned.

"Today is going to suck," he told him.

"You jinxed us!" Kol exclaimed.

"You know mother likes her parties," Elijah replied calmly. "Remember we all need to keep an eye on Rebekah this evening and Kol no bloodshed."

"Just make sure that hybrid boy doesn't jinx us anymore," Kol huffed. "Oh and Rebekah's human date doesn't do anything too...well, forward."

"You will get to see Miss Forbes brother," Elijah told Klaus.

"While you get to see the doppelgänger and hopefully get lucky," Klaus teased.

Elijah blushed.

"Nik sent her a dress," Kol interjected.

"Like you did for that witch Bunny," Klaus snarled.

"It's a pink dress and her name is Bonnie," Kol growled.

"Boys, behave," Elijah bit out.

"What about the Salvatore's? I saw their names on the guest list," Kol added.

"Don't start fighting with them," Elijah warned. "If they start the fight, then defend yourself."

"I'll lure them away from the doppelgänger girl," Kol promised him with a mischievous smile on his face.

"Behave Kol," Elijah cautioned.

"I'm always behaved," Kol said as he walked away.

"You don't find it a little suspicious that mother's first act upon her return is to throw a ball," Klaus mentioned quietly to Elijah.

"I am worried but I know that you and I could just...kill her if she steps out of line," Elijah told him. "I don't want Rebekah and Kol to know what we're planning."

"Which is?" Klaus asked.

"We kill her if she does something to hurt us," Elijah said as he drank his coffee from a tea cup.

Klaus nodded in agreement.

"We should get ready for this ball," Elijah sighed as he stood up. "What color dress did you get Caroline again?"

"Blue with diamonds," Klaus answered.

"That should look lovely with her blonde complexion."

"Do you believe that Elena will come to the ball?" Klaus asked. "Her blood could hurt us."

"So far she has kept the Salvatore's in check. I don't think she wishes to hurt us," Elijah replied thoughtfully.

Klaus grinned.

"After dumping both of them she told them to 'act like an actual family' according to what Kol said," Elijah laughed out.

"I'm sure Kol got a kick out of that," Klaus acknowledged.

"He recorded it on his phone and has been planning on uploading it on YouTube," Elijah said. "He calls it 'idiots getting tamed by a little lady'."

"He seems to be doing better this time," Klaus noted with surprise.

"True," Elijah agreed before leaving to get ready for the night.

"I don't think this is a good idea," Bonnie worried as she stepped into her pink ball gown. It was a strapless fit and flare design.

"So?" Caroline asked. Elena rolled her eyes and nodded at Bonnie.

"I don't think so either but I know that you can help me with the two Salvatore brothers," Elena said gently.

"This feels like entering the tiger den," Bonnie sighed.

"More like the lion's den," Elena groaned.

"You're the one determined to go," Bonnie observed.

"Because Kol begged me and said that Elijah would like to see me there," Elena countered.

"Then we will go," Bonnie resolved.

"Also, if I wasn't going I would be on the couch watching Ghostbusters," Elena admitted.

"Vintage video is bad because...?"

"I would have been all alone."

"If you weren't going I'd be on your couch with you," Bonnie said.

"And Caroline would be all alone at the ball," Elena told her.

"I'm going," Caroline said firmly.

"We know," Bonnie said.

"Nice dress," Elena told Bonnie.

"Kol got it for me," Bonnie replied.

"He likes you," Caroline smirked.

"Like Klaus likes you Caroline," Bonnie smirked back.

"Well Elena has a crush on tall, dark and handsome," Caroline crowed, "and don't you dare think I'm talking about a Salvatore."

Elena blushed at her obvious crush on Elijah that she believed to be entirely one-sided.

"If nothing else we get to wear these pretty dresses and maybe do a little dancing," Bonnie told Elena.

Elena smiled in agreement.

"True," Caroline said with a smirk on her pink painted lips.

The girls gathered their dresses into Elena's SUV and soon arrived in the long line of cars waiting for valet parking at the Mikaelson's party.

Bonnie whistled.

"Did the entire town get an invite?" Caroline asked.

"Basically," Elena decided.

"Well," Bonnie said softly, "let's enjoy ourselves."

Soon they were walking with the other guests through the front door. Klaus nudged Elijah where they stood on the second floor overlooking their arriving guests.

"She's here," Klaus announced.

Elijah looked at her and smiled lightly.

"She looks beautiful though maybe I should have gotten her that ivory dress I found yesterday," he mused. "The dress she's wearing came from Damon."

"Have you two been gossiping?" Klaus asked.

"More like me listening to her complain about how much of a jerk Damon is," he admitted.

"Brother I haven't heard you share such interest in centuries," Klaus said.

"She's different," Elijah said. "Not like the others."

"You just have a thing for doppelgängers. I'd make sure it's not Katherine if I were you. You know how she loves balls."

He nodded and flashed to stand in front of the brunette.

"Hello there," he said warmly. "I'm glad you could make it. How's Jeremy?"

She smiled.

"Still in Denver," she answered. "Your mother does throw a lovely ball."

"Mostly it was Klaus and Rebekah who showed her out. Such didn't exist the last time my mother walked amongst people," he replied.

"So I should thank them for helping your mother out with this ball?" She asked as he kissed the back of her hand.

"No," he chuckled. "I am glad that you're Elena and not Katerina -Niklaus was worried about that."

Elena looked around, "you haven't seen her have you?"

"No."

She relaxed and smiled, "thank goodness. You look nice this evening."

He grinned.

"You look beautiful lovely one," he said as he held her hand in his. "How about you apologize to Rebekah for daggering her? I'm sure that she would love to know why."

Elena groaned because that was Damon's plan he created with Mikael and Stefan.

"I doubt she wants to listen to me"

"I'll be there with you," he promised.

Elena squared her shoulders and walked with Elijah to find Rebekah who was speaking with Matt Donovan.

"Sister," Elijah greeted her. "I was hoping that Elena and I could have a few minutes of your time."

"So she can stab me in the back again? I'm not that stupid Elijah," Rebekah replied angrily.

"Just listen to what we need to say or else," Elijah warned coldly to her. "Maybe I will get rid of every single article of clothing you have and replace them with some different ones."

Rebekah looked indignant a moment before calming and turning her attention to Elena. She looked like a princess in her green ball gown with her blonde hair elegantly styled.

"I just wanted to say sorry for daggering you," Elena said softly. "It wasn't really my idea to do it but Damon compelled me to."


	2. Chapter 2

2

Rebekah looked to Elijah. She had been tricked so many times in her life she had developed a problem believing in the kindness of others. She still wanted to trust people but she was tired of being hurt.

"It's okay if you don't believe me," Elena began. "I just wanted to say sorry about doing that and I hope we could become friends one day."

"Your dress and hair look beautiful tonight," Rebekah offered with a smile.

"Thanks but I'm not too keen on the dress," Elena explained. "Damon got it for me, trying to make me look more like my evil clone. I would have preferred a lighter color."

"It really does look enchanting on you. I'm sorry you don't like it. I hate it when Nik picks out my clothes," Rebekah sighed.

"Besides, this dress is a size bigger," Elena groaned. "He's also really drunk so watch out for him acting up."

Rebekah sighed with exaggeration. She still rather liked Stefan but she had despised Damon since the day she met him.

"Perhaps my brother will be kind enough to entertain you then. I hear you plan to open with a Viennese waltz," she finished by addressing Elijah.

Elena blushed and nodded.

"I would like that Elijah."

"The honor would be mine," Elijah replied surprised that Elena had accepted so readily.

She smiled with her cheeks still flushed red.

"Now hopefully I can find a dance partner," Rebekah smiled. She looked to Elena, "I hope you enjoy your first ball."

"I hope you find yourself a good dance partner," Elena said as Elijah led her away.

Caroline had gone for a drink but that had been a while ago. With a sigh Bonnie decided to have a look around to see exactly how much trouble they were in. So far everything seemed to be okay...until she saw Damon with a glass of champagne in his hand. He saw her watching him and raised the glass giving her a wink and a smirk. Bonnie rolled her eyes and turned on her heel not wishing to trade barbs with Damon.

"He is annoying," she turned to see one of the Mikaelson siblings-Finn.

"You're the oldest sibling," Bonnie realized.

"And you must be the Bennett witch," he replied evenly.

"Bonnie Bennet," Bonnie introduced herself offering out her hand.

"Finn Mikaelson."

"This is quite the house," she commented.

"Niklaus designed it."

Bonnie tried her best to hide the involuntary shiver she experienced at the mention of the hybrid.

"My youngest brother seems to like you," he noted. "My mother wasn't a fan about you joining the party but Niklaus and Elijah stated that you should be here."

"Your younger brother has some strange fascination with witches," Bonnie replied. "It's my abilities not me that he's interested in."

"You're right," Finn agreed.

Bonnie was a little surprised by his bluntness.

"I see that you've met the eldest of us," they turned to see Klaus there. "He's all bark and no bite."

"You would know about bite," Finn retorted.

"Like I know about you barking orders around," Klaus bit out.

"I only wish to keep my friends safe," Bonnie said firmly.

"They will be in no danger while here," Klaus promised.

"Thank you. I'm surprised you're not still talking up Caroline."

"She's busy talking up Stefan," Klaus said with a smile. Bonnie looked across the room for Caroline. She saw her with Stefan, chatting away.

"That's not who she came to see tonight," Bonnie decided to be nice.

Klaus flashed her a smile.

"If you will excuse me," Bonnie said before walking away. Klaus and Finn nodded.

"What did you say to her?" Kol growled as he joined his brothers with a menacing glare.

"I was being friendly," Klaus answered. "Finn was being a prat."

"I told her that she shouldn't be here," Finn answered stiffly. "Mother did not agree to this."

" _I_ wanted her here and Elijah invited her," Kol said firmly.

"Something that he shouldn't have done," Finn growled.

"Stay away from her," Kol threatened before he left them.

"Yes Finn, stay away from the girls," Klaus ordered.

Elijah signaled for all his siblings to join him on the staircase to officially greet their guests.

As soon as all of them were on the staircase, their guests stared at them. Bonnie and Caroline joined Elena to listen to their hosts. Elena smiled at her friends before turning to hear what the siblings were going to say. Elijah made a speech about peaceful coexistence before announcing that the first dance would be a centuries old waltz. Damon hurried to secure Elena's hand for the dance. Bonnie was going to mention it to Caroline when she realized Klaus must have hurried through the crowd as he was already asking Caroline to dance.

Damon almost got to her but Mayor Lockwood asked him to dance and as he looked, Elijah was already with Elena.

"It'll be my pleasure," he said without grumbling.

The couples began to make their way into the ballroom.


	3. Chapter 3

3

"Would you care for this dance?" Elijah asked Elena.

"I would love to dance with you," she said.

Bonnie tried to find a place from which to watch the dance.

"Would you like to dance?" She looked to see Matt there.

Bonnie smiled, "Yes, I would. You look nice tonight."

He grinned.

"You look nice as well," he said softly.

Bonnie took Matt's arm to take their place on the dance floor.

Klaus smiled at Caroline and held out his hand.

"I've never done this before," Caroline confessed.

"Just follow my lead," he said before kissing the back of her hand. Caroline smiled and gave a quick nod before the music began and they began to dance. He smiled and began leading her around the dance floor.

All of the girls were enjoying the dance.

Kol smiled as he watched Bonnie dance with Matt and then Stefan while Klaus danced with Caroline before switching to Rebekah but it seemed that Elijah was still dancing with Elena.

"Not man enough to do anything with the witch," Finn spoke from behind Kol.

"Unlike you? I just want her to be around friends until I start dancing with her."

"I have no interest in this town or it's citizens."

"Then why are you here?"

Finn studied Kol a moment as if deciding whether he should confide in him. After a long beat he shook his head and clapped Kol on the shoulder.

"I wish things had been different Kol."

"How different?"

"I still remember our family..."

"You do?"

"Nine hundred years in a coffin remember? For me it's practically yesterday."

Kol nodded. He had almost forgotten about that.

"Time has been kinder to me than you little brother. I hate to see you suffer."

"What do you mean?" Kol asked, intrigued.

"The murderous rage and psychotic anger I've heard about are a far cry from the young brother that used to idolize Elijah and follow him all day."

"I'm trying to become that boy again."

Finn smiled sadly before leaving. Kol shrugged and went back to watching his siblings dance.

"He's staring at you again," Matt told Bonnie. "He's been watching you this whole time."

Bonnie chanced a look at Kol before turning to stare at Matt.

"I'm enjoying this dance with you," she said lightly.

"He unnerves me."

Bonnie giggled.

"You all shouldn't be here." Matt worried. "Stefan was bad enough- then his crazy brother but this family...they're serious."

"I was invited."

"I bet I know who was responsible for that."

"Kol Mikaelson."

"I think he's taken a liking to you as much as they understand love."

She blushed brightly.

"You accept his interest?" Matt was surprised.

"I did," she answered.

"Did? You changed your mind?"

"I'm dancing with you."

Matt shrugged, "I was invited to be Rebekah's date but she seems to be enjoying Stefan."

"True," she agreed as she saw them together.

"Hello darling," Kol greeted as he joined them. "You look beautiful."

"Hello Kol," she said.

He gave her his best smile and then kissed the back of her hand.

"I'm so glad you could join me this evening."

"I never did thank you for inviting me so thanks."

"My pleasure," Kol smiled. "That dress becomes you."

"Thank you very much."


End file.
